Crossing the Rubicon
by Jengurl24
Summary: Youko Kurama is terribly bored when he hears rumors of interesting things going on in the human world. Inuyasha better watch out or a sly fox might gain the favors of his friends and more importantly, wheedle his way into Kagome's heart.
1. Chapter 1: And So

Hey everybody! Well, here is my second attempt at fanfiction. I had actually tried to write a story before, but I ended up dropping it. Hopefully this one will turn out better.

Here is the first chapter, enjoy! (or not, either way...)

* * *

Chapter 1: And So...

* * *

Youko Kurama was bored. A bored kitsune is never a good thing. Especially if said fox demon was Kurama. The youko was lounging in one of his many dens, idly twirling a silver bracelet around one claw tipped finger. Well, the bracelet was actually not silver but made of titanium ore and crushed diamond, molten together and painstakingly crafted with rubies and sapphires embedded into its surface. It took all of five minutes to steal.

With a huff of annoyance the fox tossed the glistening bracelet into the pile of other priceless artifacts that had been 'acquired' earlier that day. Jumping up from his position on the large cushion he'd been laying on, Kurama paced around his current den. He was going stir crazy. With his status as The King of Thieves and the Legendary Bandit, not to mention all the horrifying rumors and tales of his deeds (some of which he started himself), demons shivered at his name and steered clear of his path. He had broken into and stolen from nearly every 'impenetrable' fortress in Makai and solved too many puzzles to count. There was simply no more challenge.

Being a youko, tricks and illusions were in his nature. Having mastered the art of fox demon enchantments and spells, he had moved on to weaponry at an early age (for a youko). Not that his past would have allowed him to survive otherwise. There _was_ a reason he had lived for so long. After weapons, he found his affinity with nature and proceeded to perfect that skill as well. These days he hadn't had much need to resort to his old tricks or use any kitsune spells at all, save for the simple illusions to hide his identity. But really, that was more of an indulgence than a necessity.

Quite frankly, Kurama found his situation depressing. To be so powerful and yet have no use for it was quite sad indeed. Maybe if he took a stroll through one of the nearby cities he would find something of entertainment? He doubted it, but…

Deciding he had nothing better to do and time to kill, he raised one pale hand and made a swish-like motion above his head. Suddenly his long silver hair was replaced by black, tied up into a high ponytail with a long blue ribbon, his fox ears disappeared, instead becoming fin-like and blue colored on the sides of his head. His pale complexion gained a slight tan and golden eyes became deep blue. White clothes shimmered and became black with swirls of indigo at the base of his sash. His tail was now non existent. Taking a look at his reflection in a full-length gold rimmed mirror, he smirked and gave a nod at his new image as it settled into place. He looked absolutely nothing like himself. Perfect. The guise he used was one he used often when going into town. After all, if the great Youko Kurama were to go traipsing through demon establishments, not only would it be a stupid way to give up his location but it would cause an epidemic. No need to frighten the locals. In this form he was not Kurama, but 'Kurokosui'. In fact, he had many friends in town and was quite popular with the ladies in, well, _everywhere_. If only they knew; those poor ignorant demons.

Pleased with himself, the fox, or in this case the 'water apparition Kurokosui', headed off into town with a toothy grin.

~-*X*-~

"_After a time, you may find that "having" is not so pleasing a thing, after all, as "wanting." It is not logical, but it is often true."- Spock_

~-*X*-~ ~-*X*-~

The city he was in was a settlement just outside of the Dark Forest and Youko Kurama made it a habit to swing by whenever he was in the area. The city was good for gathering information and also for contacting the black market. The location was perfect because none but the truly self confident (or suicidal) dared to enter the looming woods. Strange demon parasites were common among this area and most would lurk around in the trees, waiting for prey, but of course this was exactly what Kurama had been hoping for when he decided to create a den there. Seeing as he _controlled_ nature, the parasites left him well alone as he could turn their very homes, the trees, against them. They served to keep out intruders. Most of his dens were created and guarded in this manner, along with his deadly plants.

The strong rule the weak and the weak didn't mess with the strong unless they wanted to die. That was the ideal hierarchy system but demons will be demons and only the smart ones knew when to back off. Wars were erupting everywhere these days and it seemed Mukuro and Raizen were going at it again. Kurama was very powerful himself and using his intelligence and not to mention his fame, he could probably start an empire himself if he wanted to. But settling down and becoming a ruler didn't appeal to the fox. He needed freedom and to feel the excitement of pulling off a heist. Thieving was an art that Kurama took pride in. But even with all the chaos going on, there was just nothing to do! _'What I need is a change of pace' _he thought dryly.

The scent of alcohol and smoke assaulted his sensitive nose as the youko entered the rowdy tavern. Demons of all shapes and colors were gathered there, though the more common species were the reptilian youkai. They were notorious for being loud, obnoxious, and weak. Holding back a grimace he made his way to the bar with a fake smile, ordered a drink of some-sorts, and sat down. Keeping up his charade as Kurokosui, Kurama chatted with the local drunk demons.

After several hours of listening to drunken ramblings he was beginning to think this was a waste of time. It was nearing midnight (or the makai equivalent of midnight at least) when Kurama finally heard something worth his attention.

"…yeah, they say that the jewel can grant your wishes!" drunk demon number one said.

"Wait, didn't the thing break into a million pieces?" drunk demon number two asked.

"Naw, I heard it was only like maybe a hundred or so…but, most of them have been collected already." Drunken demon number three joined in.

"What? Seriously? Shoot, I was jus' thinkin' 'bout goin' n getting one fer meself!" demon number five called out, he had been drunk for quite a while.

"Hahaha you couldn't get one even if there _were_ a thousand shards!" drunk demon number one yelled at number five.

"What was that?" number five was getting angry.

"If you were strong enough to fight off those jewel shard hunters, you wouldn't be sitting around here in the first place!" drunk demon number one taunted number five. "All of us here are too weak to stand against Naraku!" now he was insulting everyone in the bar…which is never a good thing. Well, he was drunk.

At the mention of Naraku many more joined in on the conversation with angry yells. Kurama concentrated on picking out the important details; not an easy feat considering most of the demons had more than one bottle too many and could barely see past their nose, let alone speak clearly. Throwing in a comment once in a while so as to keep up his guise and (more importantly) the conversation from going off topic, the fox demon in disguise was glad he'd decided to come tonight. One could always find out the latest on goings in a pub. It wasn't long before chairs were being thrown and tables were turned. _'Well, there goes conversation' _Amidst the shattered glass, flying fists and spilt blood, no one noticed when Kurokosui slipped away.

Kurama left the tavern before the low class demons grew too bloodthirsty. He didn't want a repeat of last week; it disgusted him to even think about it. But that's beside the point. From what he gathered, something peculiar was going on in the human world. He hadn't been paying much attention to the Ningenkai lately and now all of a sudden he learns that this half demon, Naraku, has become 'all powerful' and is seeking a jewel called the Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls. Apparently, a priestess from a strange land shattered the jewel into pieces and the shards flew off to Inari knows where. Now the miko, along with a monk, a demon slayer, and another half demon are gathering the shards and attempting to take down this 'Naraku' character. That was as much as he could get before things fell apart.

It seemed interesting, and the youko had to admit he was curious. And bored, lets not forget that.

'_Hmm...Perhaps a trip to the human world is in order' _

_

* * *

_

~o~o~o~

_Well, there you go. Not sure if it's good or not, but hey, it's an attempt right? I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, what with school and all, but I'll try to not take more than a month at the most. _

_Reviews would encourage me to write faster! ^_^ I can't control how people review, but if you don't like the story then why bother with flames? Well, i don't really care. Any comments are helpful. :)  
_

_-Jen  
_


	2. Chapter 2: They Meet

Finally! Well, first off let me apologize for taking so long to update. Last week and my weekend turned out to be nothing short of frantic. Family matters plus school work seriously hinder writing.  
Second, I want to thank those who took the time to review the last chapter. (Thank You Anime Princess, Kagomes Kit, and xXkUmiKoXx!) Those comments were very much appreciated! ^_^

Now then, this chapter for some reason was hard to end. I already knew what I wanted to happen, but wasn't quite sure where to break it off, so I hope it turned out alright and not too rushed at the end. ~_~

Oh, and I guess I forgot to mention this before, so I'll say it now and be done with it: I do not own neither Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho. Seriously. If I did, my favorite characters would get more screen time. Is this disclaimer even necessary? I mean, this site is called _FanFiction _for a reason, right? Oh well. Better safe than sorry I guess.

And can someone please tell me how to keep extra space before and after a line break? It's driving me crazy!

Any who, here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: They Meet

* * *

"Sit boy!" shouted a very loud, very irritated, Kagome. _'Honestly! He's such a…such a-grrrr!' _She had no comparison for the dense male that was now struggling to climb out of his own hole in the ground.

"Hey! What the _hell_ was _that_ for?" The silver haired half dog demon was now on his feet, his face two inches from hers. Both were glaring daggers at the other.

"_That_, Inuyasha, was for calling me ugly!" Kagome huffed and turned her back on the totally clueless dog demon. Truthfully, their argument could have been about anything, seeing as they all tended to have the same outcome; Inuyasha on the ground and an angry Kagome storming off. Anyone who knew them was used to it by now. So, it came as no surprise that this was the scene that greeted the rest of the angry duo's companions when they came to welcome Kagome back from her trip beyond the well.

"Welcome back Kagome!" chorused Sango and Shippo, the fox kit's being more of an exclamation as he jumped into the miko's arms. Miroku nodded his agreement, paying more attention to what the strange girl was wearing. She had traded her usual green and white school uniform for a slightly longer deep blue skirt and a plain white tank-top, a yellow jacket tied around her waist. Present day, this outfit would have been perfectly ordinary, however back in the Feudal Era; the tank was revealing a lot of skin. Kagome knew better, but considering it was the middle of summer and the temperatures were god-knows how high, she threw modesty out the window and packed the lightest clothes she had.

The lecherous monk, who thought that the outfit brought out her feminine curves, was having a hard time not saying so and an even harder time keeping his eyes off her (according to his time period) nearly exposed chest. He managed to look the girl in the eyes long enough to question what the hanyou said to incur her wrath.

"Well you see, I decided to wear lighter clothes 'cuz of the heat, and then when _he_ saw"-she pointed at Inuyasha's face, making him even angrier-"he was all like 'Kagome you should cover up more, no one wants to see you that exposed!" now the dog eared man's face was flush with embarrassment instead of rage.

"Wh-w-what! That's not what I meant you stupid girl!" He spluttered for a moment, his usual arsenal of crude remarks empty. Mentally kicking himself he headed off into the woods before he made the miko any angrier. He didn't think he could take another 'sit'.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku called after him but his only reply was a half growl. Somehow, the monk seemed to understand what that meant and shouted out to the quickly fading half demon "We'll be waiting in the village!"

Kagome fumed as she watched the red clad male stalk off. Insults were racing through her mind. '_Why can't he just be nice for once?'_

She turned and beckoned to her friends as she headed down the hill to Kaede's village.

~-*X*-~

"_In certain trying circumstances, urgent circumstances, desperate circumstances, profanity furnishes a relief denied even to prayer." ~Mark Twain_

~-*X*-~ ~-*X*-~

Kurama stepped out of the portal and looked about. He found himself standing in knee-high grass with various wild flowers surrounding him. The scenery was really quite calming. Rolling hills suggested that he was in a valley somewhere and the soft trickle of a stream could be heard nearby. A gentle breeze was blowing, tugging at his hair and swishing the tall grass, making it appear to have waves. The position of the sun told him it was about noon, and mid-summer at that. The demon world didn't really have seasons, or even a sun for that matter, more like territories where the weather was always constant, but some places could be found where the climate changes every now and then. It was almost _too _calm for him. Standing out in the open like this, he felt like he should be expecting an attack any minute now. And would have been too, if he were still in Makai.

The portals to and from the two worlds were hidden fairly well and only a few youkai knew of their locations. Spirit World did its best to keep too many demons from crossing over and terrorizing the humans, but many of the stronger demons knew how to slip by undetected. He happened to be one of them. _'They really should do something about their security, it was unbelievably easy to sneak by the guards.' _ The sudo space between Makai and Ningenkai was vast and Reikai simply didn't have enough soldiers to fill the space. All one had to do was find a large gap in the middle of two patrol units and silently run through when they weren't looking. He moved so fast that even if they _had _been looking, they wouldn't have seen anything. But it seemed Spirit World was finally getting smarter was indeed formulating a solution to their problem. He had overheard one of the patrol troupes discussing a barrier that was in the works. _'That could be troublesome in the future.'_ He'd have to look into that matter some time soon.

Youko Kurama had only set foot in the human realm once before, a very long time ago. He had known some youkai who traveled back and forth and had at one point grown curious. He researched everything about the place and its inhabitants before making the departure himself, but was still surprised at how different the realm was from his own. For one, the sky was blue and clouds were white. And there was a giant ball of fire lighting up the world. It was almost blinding how bright the place was. Another shocker was the lack of technological development. Granted, some parts of the makai were pretty prehistoric, but at least all the populated areas had electricity! He couldn't blame them though; the human race was such a young species after all. Demons have been around much longer and had more time to advance.

There were many breeds of youkai that existed only in the Human Realm, separate and unknowing of their true home and origins_. _He was disappointed to find that the demons here were mostly all weaklings, not to mention only a handful were actually capable of speech. He figured it was due to the environment; the human realm was simply not as dangerous so demons never had a reason to get stronger. The need to fight for survival was less and the smaller population made it easy. Compared to the true horrors and beasts of Makai, the creatures here were no more than petty insects. Kurama mentally chided himself for thinking that way. There were a _few_ youkai here worth acknowledging.

He knew of the dragon youkai, though he wasn't sure if they were still around. Last time they'd spoken, Ryukotsusei was heading west, to the main continent where mountains were much taller and the land was more spacious. He'd also had the pleasure of meeting a powerful dog youkai that was very hospitable at the time. Though, Ryukostusei didn't know about that particular meeting due to the fact that there seemed to be some bad blood between the two. He wondered if his old acquaintances were still around, or even alive. It would be helpful if they were as he would be able to get more information on the Jewel of Four Souls and Naraku.

Reaching out with his senses, the youko found that the area had changed considerably since he was here last. The scent of humans was much thicker and it seemed there were some stronger youkai not too far off. Only c-class in Reikai terms but still better than the pitiful d-class that were abundant last time. Suddenly his nose picked up a foul stench. _'What in the three worlds is _that_?' _His only comparison to the awful smell would be the swamp demons in Trucido Valley.

Deciding that standing around was getting him nowhere, he took off in a blur of silver towards the strange scent. As he neared the forest line, he realized that another scent was mixed in with the first one. He couldn't quite place it, it didn't smell _bad_, per se, but he felt rather than smelled that something was off.

The smelly thing, whatever it was, suddenly changed directions and Kurama realized that it must be a demon of some sort. And it was fast. Veering to the right the fox demon picked up his pace and gave chase. It only took another minute of running at full speed before he caught up with the thing. And he wished he hadn't. It was not a demon, but a human. A _dead_ human. It seemed to be a rotting animated corpse and if that wasn't bad enough the already putrid scent of death was mixed in with some kind of demonic miasma, which also smelled terrible and explained why he didn't recognize the scent immediately.

Kurama decided the last time he visited that nothing smelled worse than dead humans. Demon corpses he was used to. In makai, the air was charged with demonic energy (not a lot, just enough to smell like home to a demon) and already polluted with the scent of death, so dead things didn't smell that out of the ordinary over there. But here, the human realm, the air was devoid of all those smells and one didn't feel power radiating off the land. It was crisp and fresh and clean. Rotting human flesh in general was a whole lot worse than rotting demons, at least to him. The clean air and his sharp sense of smell, being canine, made it even worse. Yes, he had made up his mind that there was nothing worse than the smell of dead humans. Nothing.

This was worse.

'_Ew.' _That along with a string of curses in various languages was what occupied his mind when the corpse unsheathed a katana and lunged for him.

~-*X*-~

"_In a minute there is time for decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse." ~T.S. Eliot_

~-*X*-~ ~-*X*-~

Kagome was kneeling down by the stream that ran along Kaede's village when her miko powers flared and signaled the familiar feeling of a jewel shard nearby.

Inuyasha had come back a little while ago and Kagome was no longer angry with the half demon. The 'forgive and forget' rule set in place and things returned to normal. Well, as normal as things with a perverted monk, a fiery demon slayer, a half dog demon, a fox demon kit and a girl from the future with inherent priestess abilities all together in one group ever got. Miroku and Sango were talking with Kaede in her hut, the old priestess serving a pot of stew while they thought up possible locations for Naraku's new hiding place. Kagome knew that the monk was actually pretty wise and could be serious when he needed to be. She still kept her ears open for the inevitable 'smack!' that was sure to come any minute. Inuyasha was nearby, sitting on a rock while Shippo splashed in the water not two feet away.

She stood and faced the general direction of where the shard was. In the background a "Hey!" could be heard, followed by "Waah! I'm sorry Inuyasha! Kagome help meee!" She whirled around and saw a soaking wet Inuyasha holding an equally sopping Shippo by the tail. She held back her laughter at their facial expressions and announced her discovery, her own face turning serious.

"Come on guys, I sense a shard close by." And with that she ran off to go retrieve Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha spared no time in following, dropping Shippo who landed in the river with a splash.

"Hey~ Wait for me!" the kit yelped, scrambling out of the water.

When Kagome reached Kaede's hut, her two friends were waiting for her, grim faced. Miroku said he sensed something unholy coming closer to the village but stopped just inside the Inuyasha's forest. Sango had already changed into her slayer outfit and was now sitting on Kirara, ready to go, the fire cat ready to leap into the at air any second. Once she explained the presence of a jewel shard, the group made the connection and took off, Miroku jumping onto the giant feline behind Sango and Kagome, with a fox kit perched on her shoulder, giving directions from her position on Inuyasha's back.

They were nearly a mile from the village and well into Inuyasha's forest, not too far away from the sacred tree that held the half demon for fifty years, when Inuyasha suddenly skidded to a stop. The girl on his back made a sound of protest and Shippo squeaked loudly in his ear. The half breed heard a rush of wind behind him and knew that Kirara had touched down with Sango and Miroku.

Kagome poked her head out from behind her carrier's shoulder, ready to demand an explanation for the sudden stop but became silent when she saw what her companions were looking at.

There, in a small clearing just ahead, stood a white figure. At first she thought _'Sesshoumaru?' _but noticed the lack of fur and armor. Something within her stirred and all of a sudden every drop of self preservation instinct she possessed was screaming at her to run. But it was too late now. Her lungs seemed to fail her and she would have sworn her heart gave out if she couldn't hear it pounding in her ears. Her hand clenched and held onto the red fabric of Inuyasha's sleeve. A breeze swept through the area and the figure, she was now positive it was a demon, looked up.

In that moment chocolate brown eyes met liquid gold.

* * *

~o~o~o~

Alrighty, so I did edit this chapter, but I'm probably going to have to go back and edit again some time in the near future, and the last chapter too. It took me longer than I expected to get this up but at least it's like over 1,000 words longer than chapter 1. ^_^ Hopefully I wont take more than a week to get the next chapter out, but it all depends on whether or not my teachers show mercy and lighten the homework load.

I'm open to editing remarks, please, if you see an error, let me know and I will fix it! Also, I seem to be having difficulties with sticking to the English words for the human world/realm, demon world/realm, half demon and so on. I prefer watching both series in Japanese with subs, but I have also read both manga's and watched the episodes in English. Most readers can hopefully figure out what I mean when I use Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai, but if it's too confusing or just plain annoying, let me know and I'll stick to English words only.

Reviews are nice and encouraging!

-Jen


	3. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

Ok here is the promised next chapter! Thank you again to those who left reviews! They really help speed things up. ^_^  
There have been no complaints about my usage of random japanese vocab, so I'll just keep using them. (Although, I don't think there are too many in this chapter)  
I will probably come back and re-edit this later, but I tried to make sure everything flowed the way I wanted.

Still not sure how to get that extra spacing, but oh well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

* * *

Kurama easily avoided the attack and countered with a swift kick. He tried not to cringe when his foot went _through_ the stomach of the dead being. Quickly deciding that he really didn't want to be around the thing anymore, the fox jumped back a couple yards and summoned his plants to do the dirty work. The grass around the animated corpse jutted up like spikes, impaling the creature, and then receded. The body fell to the ground with a solid 'thump'. _'Well, that's that. I smell humans close by; there must be a village outside the forest.' _The silver youko was walking away, pondering whether or not he should disguise as a human and enter the village when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of something that _should_ be dead (or, re-dead, since technically it was already dead to begin with). Turning around slowly, yellow eyes widened in disbelief as the corpse pulled itself back together and stood once more.

A faint pink light shimmered from somewhere near the neck of the thing and Kurama picked up that other scent again. The human body convulsed and contorted to the point that it now looked more demonic than human, extra horns and skin colorings quickly emerging. _'Now _there _is a trick I haven't seen in a while.' _The moment of surprise was brief, his mind quickly filing away the new information. In about a half a second he came up with a new plan to destroy the grotesque creature.

The undead charged at him once again but this time the youko didn't jump away. _'Obviously, a normal human is not this strong or fast, so a dead human, even if brought back to life, shouldn't be any different. Something is giving this corpse demonic ability. And then there is the whole regeneration thing-' _He dodged the attack at the last second, spinning and repositioning himself so he was standing right behind his attacker. _'-my guess would be the light that I saw. Now that I'm closer I can tell that the other scent is separate from the dead human and miasma smell-' _A pale arm extended and quick as lighting the silver fox plunged his fingers into the neck of the creature before him. _'-that means that whatever it is, it is removable.' _The hand retreated as fast as it entered and between two skillful fingers was a sliver of pink. With that, the zombie-like thing dissolved with a hiss of steam, leaving only old, torn clothing and a dull sword behind.

"Oh, looks like I was correct." A smooth, deep voice said, and Kurama allowed a small amount of satisfaction leak into the statement.

He turned his attention to the strange object he was holding. Keen eyes saw that it was some sort of crystal (or a piece of one anyway), but there was more to it than that. _'This scent, it smells like power, but not demonic…something…ah, _pure_, that's it, this shard smells like purity. Reiki, holy energy. Then that means this must be a shard of the Shikon no Tama.' _He could feel the power in the little shard, calling out to him.

Weaker demons would have given in and taken the offer, but Kurama had lived too long to not realize the consequences of using borrowed strength. _'It's interesting though, what such a little thing can do. I suppose this Naraku demon has some shards; those are the source of his powers. To kill him, all one would need to do is take the shards away. How simple.' _Well, he was not set on if he really wanted to get involved with the half demon or not, but it would give him something to do.

A breeze passed through, rustling the leaves above him. Sunlight filtered through the heavy boughs and dotted his pale skin with gold. Kurama relished the peaceful nature, staring blankly at the way his claws reflected the light. _'Hmm…I suppose if I hold onto this shard for a while, either Naraku himself or the other jewel shard hunters will come after me…' _His whole reason for being here in the first place was to rid himself of his boredom. Meeting the 'strange miko from another land' should prove to be entertaining.

His moment of quiet was shattered when his mind snapped to attention, senses alerting him to another presence. _'Well, that was fast, they certainly are efficient-' _He smelled three humans, two demons and something that was a mix of both. He'd never encountered a half demon before, but was grateful that this one didn't smell as bad as he'd heard._ 'Here they come; the shard hunters.'_

~-*X*-~

"_In this world, there is no such thing as coincidence, there is only fate." ~Yuuko_

~-*X*-~ ~-*X*-~

Kagome was in trouble.

She _knew _that this demon had a jewel shard on him somewhere.

She _knew _that the evil presence Miroku sensed was somehow directly related, if not coming from, this demon that was staring at her.

She _knew _that Inuyasha _really_ wanted her to get off his back.

She _knew _that she should be _doing something! _

But for the life of her she couldn't look away from those golden eyes. _'It's like he's looking right into my soul…analyzing…' _The piercing gaze was completely different from Inuyasha's amber glares or Sesshoumaru's cold stare; there was something lurking deep within, predatory, animal-like, but accompanied with intelligence and wisdom. They seemed more expressive than the Lord of the West, yet at the same time even more reserved, eyes showing only what they wanted other's to see. _'C'mon girl! Pull yourself together! It's just another demon…a strong one…probably _at least_ as powerful as Sesshoumaru if my instincts have any say…and it has a jewel shard...' _The last part of her thoughts made her stomach sink. She could tell that the shard was not being used yet, which meant that the energy that was sending shivers down her spine was _all _his. Just perfect.

Sango stared at the unfamiliar demon. She had had Kirara land behind Inuyasha when she saw him stop suddenly, and jumped off, thinking they had found their foe, but was startled by the amount of raw power that their new adversary was giving off. The youkai was unlike any other demon the slayer had encountered before (which was saying something), and she could see Miroku shift into a fighting stance, staff and sutras ready, out of the corner of her eye.

By all accounts, the demon before her should be a half demon.

He had ears just like Inuyasha, although they were more silvery and didn't look quite as dog-like, and a furry silver tail could be seen, swaying almost seductively, from behind one silk clad leg. He possessed none of the facial markings that were common amongst most demons, though his forehead was obscured by shaggy silver bangs so she couldn't be sure. He really _should _be only a half demon, and yet somehow Sango knew he wasn't. He was just too powerful and _otherworldly_ to have any human in him. A strong summer breeze caused his long hair to swirl about him, locks falling over one pale shoulder as sunlight caught the strands and made them shimmer. That, along with his fair features and toned body, revealed by his loose silk clothing, just added to the ethereal feeling coming from the tall demon.

Miroku was thinking along the same lines. His instincts had been telling him to run away as soon as his feet hit the ground. This was no half demon they were dealing with. Another oddity was the noticeable lack of armor _and _weapons. His inner warrior deduced that the white clothed being was either really stupid, self-confident, or _really, really, _strong. The first was ridiculous for obvious reasons, and the second also didn't seem likely since self-confident creatures usually let everyone around them know. Take Koga and Naraku for example (although, at least the latter was devious enough to get away with it). The demon suddenly lifted his head and looked at Kagome, which was strange considering Inuyasha was the one with the sword. He caught a flash of gold eyes and knew that his last deduction was correct. _'Strong…and skilled.' _He seriously hoped that they wouldn't have to fight this demon. He wasn't sure they could win; even if they all attacked at once.

Inuyasha was growing impatient. Normally, upon finding a demon with a piece of the jewel, he would a) demand for it and b) when asking nicely didn't work, out came Tessaiga. He couldn't exactly do that with Kagome holding onto him for dear life. As soon as the bastard in front of him looked at Kagome, she went rigid and wouldn't move. Or get off his back. The little staring contest really only lasted for about twenty seconds, enough time for both Miroku and Sango to get off Kirara and get ready to fight. Inuyasha noticed this with gratitude because if the demon decided to attack, he'd be stuck thanks to the miko he was carrying and Shippo, for the kit seemed dazed as well.

It was when the silver demon gave a small smirk and took a step forward that time seemed to speed up again. Kagome, eye contact now broken, quickly scrambled off of her protector (which was a good thing because the half demon was making to drop her anyways) and Shippo jumped onto her shoulder, magic top at the ready. With a _*shiiing*_ sound, the half dog demon whipped out his powerful sword and pointed it at the nearing enemy.

"Hey, you! Hand over the sacred jewel shard and things won't have ta get ugly!" Inuyasha's brash voice cut through the reining silence. The warning only served to amuse the demon because his smirk grew wider, revealing a sharp fang. Shippo visibly gulped.

"Uhh, Inuyasha, I don't think you should make him mad…" the fox kit trailed off in a whisper, hands starting to shake as the silver demon moved silently closer, the steps making no sound even to his sensitive hearing.

"Feh, he don't look so tough. Doesn't even have a weapon, plus he's a half demon!" He felt slightly bad for the half breed reference, knowing how it felt to be underestimated because of it, but he needed to get the shard and the guy was _still _coming closer. _'Damn, looks like we'll have to fight.' _He raised Tessaiga by a fraction and got ready to launch an attack, but was stopped when the white clothed demon spoke.

"Half demon?" A rich, low tenor voice called out slightly perturbed, as the demon stopped and stood a couple yards away from the group. Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath was the only indication that he now felt the full force of the power the other demon was exuding. _'I think he's stronger than Sesshoumaru…' _

"I am Youko Kurama…and I believe this belongs to you." Kurama held out the hand that was holding onto the Shikon shard. Dipping his head just slightly, crooked smirk still in place, he watched as expressive brown eyes widened when the girl realized he was addressing her and not her companion.

"Oh, um, uhh-" The miko spluttered. Kagome felt her face heat up and mentally slapped herself. _'God! What is wrong with me? ...But those eyes…' _She had been caught up in those golden depths once more, only this time they were much closer.

"Y-yes. Thank you. I take it you aren't going to fight us?" she was determined to get over her strange reaction to meeting his, _'Youko Kurama's', _gaze and was relieved she managed to complete the sentence without stuttering more than once. Stepping forward, Kagome extended her hand so that it was palm faced up underneath Youko Kurama's already waiting one. She watched as slender claw tipped thumb and forefinger parted and felt the little shard land in the center of her hand. Feeling like a heavy fog was suddenly lifted from the atmosphere, she clutched the powerful fragment to her chest and smiled up at the _maybe_ friendly demon.

"Fight? Hmm…" Kurama said with mock seriousness, enjoying the reactions he got out of the girl. "Well, that depends." This time his smile was less playful, promising something wicked and he narrowed his eyes slightly at the human girl's companions.

Kagome started and hastily took three steps back, almost stepping on Shippo who had jumped off her shoulder when she went to take the shard. _'What?'  
_

_

* * *

_

~o~o~o~

_So, _I hope the chapter wasn't too confusing. The beginning continued the fight that was cut out from the last chapter, before Kagome and co. arrived. Then after the break it pretty much caught up to where chapter 2 left off, including what was going on with the other members during the time. The POV of this story is supposed to be third person, but the thoughts are in first and go with what ever character is currently in the spotlight. I held back the urge to just use Kurama's name instead of 'demon' at first because the other's didn't know who or what he was yet. Drove me crazy.

This is, as I've said, my first successful fan fiction so I hope I'm doing ok. oh and the little squigglies are to make more of a separation between the end of the story and the author's notes cuz, for some reason, just spacing or putting a dash doesn't show up. It bugs me to have the authors notes so close to the story. (not sure why, just does) I think I'm going to go back and do that to all my chapters.

Next chapter should be up after this weekend, around monday or tuesday (at least, that's my goal) so stay tuned and let me know what you think! ^_^

-Jen


	4. Chapter 4: Cunning Foxes

Noo! I didn't make it! I said the next chapter would be out by tuesday but it's _Wednesday! _Ok, from now on no more promises. I won't take months to update, but I won't guarantee a set schedule either.

On that note, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, mainly cuz I wanted to hurry up and post it. The next one will be better and longer, to make up for this one. Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited/alerted Crossing the Rubicon, you have no idea how much it brightens my day.

Here's the fourth chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Cunning Foxes

* * *

Kurama was sure his ears were twitching like mad from trying to hold back his laughter. Were all humans this expressive? He knew his acting skills were deadly, but the sight of the poor girl stumbling away from him in fear was almost too much. These humans were so much fun to tease!

Since meeting the shard hunters, the youko was getting a kick out of reading all their thoughts through the wide array of facial expressions. Anger, apprehension, wariness, fear, surprise, caution, fascination…these he saw when briefly flitting his eyes to each in the group.

He was actually a bit curious as to how one of his distant cousins ended up with a priestess, hanyou, monk, and demon slayer. He knew the red kitsunes had long since traveled from makai to make their home formally in the human realm. But he also knew that unlike most demons, red kitsune were extremely protective of their young. That was why the race left the dangers of the demon realm in the first place. The breed was not as powerful as their silver cousins but they were more abundant and even if most never achieved the title of 'Youko', if trained properly they were quite formidable in battle. Kurama was sure he would find a way to hear the kit's story eventually.

He had decided after meeting the strange group that sticking with them would be far more entertaining than finding Naraku on his own. Plus, he could always swipe the powerful jewel and head back to makai if things got too boring. The youko still wasn't sure whether or not it was worth his time to actually kill the 'Great Naraku', but he figured he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

He now gave his attention to the half demon. His nose told him that he was half dog and half human, which didn't really surprise him all that much. It was the hanyou's weapon and facial features that confirmed his earlier suspicions. Though his hair was unruly and uncared for, the length and shade of silver-grey showed his demonic heritage. Kurama noted that the half demon's red clothing was also demon made. He didn't wear any shoes, which disturbed the pristine youko somewhat, and his stance was hostile, if the angry glare wasn't enough. His weapon gave off a power surged aura and was now aimed for his head. Despite being nearly the same size, its master wielded it as if it weighed no more than his own arm.

The silver fox demon saw the way Inuyasha stepped forward and attempted to shield the startled miko as she backed toward him. Out of conscious protection or a knee-jerk reaction Kurama couldn't tell._ 'Yes, now I'm sure they are related…Tessaiga…' _He stopped that line of thought before it turned too melancholy. He would dig deeper later. At the moment, there were more pressing matters to attend to. Like the group of wary shard hunters in front of him.

"What? Depends on what?" The reincarnated priestess noted that her voice wavered and berated herself. But really, with the way Kurama was smirking at her, even the fox himself couldn't blame the girl.

Kurama admired this human's bravery. He knew at first glance that this girl had a fiery spirit. She was strong willed and not afraid to speak her mind _'Or blatantly show her every emotion, allowing herself to be easily read by opponents' _he added with amusement. She was also, admittedly, quite pretty. Coal black hair framed her gentle face and cascaded down her back, stopping midway. Long dark lashes bordered warm brown eyes and soft pink lips quivered without permission.

She was slender, yet not delicately so, her many battles and long journeys evident. Though she may have a will of fire and strong determination, the silver fox could tell that her true self was sweet and kind. What with the way she spoke to him after he forfeited his jewel shard, it appeared she was also naturally forgiving of others. While her other female companion, the slayer, was beautiful in her own right; the miko possessed a kind of matronly charm and purity that seemed to lighten the very air around her. Her unwavering concern for others was strange to one coming from the treacherous plains of Makai.

This he all took in while pausing before deigning the group with his answer.

"It depends…on whether or not your protective friend here decides to lower his blade from my face."

'_But then, I suppose humans are just strange.'_

~-*X*-~

"_If the human brain were so simple that we could understand it, we would be so simple that we couldn't." ~ Emerson M. Pugh_

~-*X*-~ ~-*X*-~

Kagome and the others all visibly relaxed and Miroku actually let out a relieved sigh. He really hadn't wanted to chance a battle with this new demon. _'I wonder if we have made ourselves yet another companion…no, a demon of his caliber would only seek to fulfill his own purposes.' _Though he eased his hold on his staff, the monk still refused to let down his guard completely.

'_Whew! That had me worried!' _Kagome was happy to see the (somewhat) evil expression that had adorned the silver demon's face lift and be replaced by a playful crooked smile, golden eyes dancing...and Inuyasha was still rudely pointing his sword at Youko Kurama.

"Inuyasha! Put away Tessaiga already!" He only glared harder.

"Come on, he said he's not going to attack." Not a budge.

Inuyasha eyed Kurama with contempt. _'What's this bastard playing at? It feels like he's been laughing at us this whole time. I don't trust him.' _It was just like Kagome to get roped in by his charms, but he wouldn't fall for it!

"Heh! Trick us into letting our guard down, and then attack!" He readjusted his grip on Tessaiga and hardened his glare.

Youko Kurama quirked an eyebrow and stared pointedly at the hanyou.

"See! What's the matter, getting scared now that your plan failed?" Kagome sent her own glare at the troublemaker. _'What is he doing? Does he _want _to start a fight? Oh, wait, stupid question.' _

Kurama crossed his arms and raised _both _eyebrows. The ignorant half demon had just suggested that the famed King of Thieves gets scared and that his plans even _had_ the possibility of failing. How ridiculous.

"Don't make me say it!" Kagome decided she would count to five before 'sit'-ing the stubborn male. "Shippo? What's the matter?" She noticed that he'd been silent and was mumbling something under his breath. The look on his face was of extreme concentration. "Shippo?" She repeated more softly this time. What was the matter with him? He was still on the ground by her feet and she wondered what he was thinking about. _'Ah, could he be scared?' _ Just as she was going to scoop the little demon into her arms, the fox kit froze. Slowly he raised his head, eyes shining with something the girl from the future couldn't quite place.

"I remember now!" Shippo gasped and dashed over to Kurama, startling Kagome, only stopping just before he ran into him. "You're _Youko Kurama_! My father used to tell stories about you! The legendary silver fox demon and bandit!" By now the kit was nearly jumping up and down in his excitement, staring up with huge eyes marveling the being before him. "I thought it was just a myth." He whispered in awe.

Kurama could no longer hold back his laughter and let out a soft chuckle, a full smile showing his sharp canines.

"Well, as you can see, I'm no myth." The curiosity and attention the little one was giving him made Kurama even more glad that he'd come to the Ningenkai. "I'd be more than willing to share other stories with you in the future…if your friends don't mind, that is." He continued. _'Well, now I know how to get through to the others. Pleasing this kit won't be hard and in doing so the other humans and maybe even Inuyasha will trust me more. Not that I really _need _their trust, but it helps to make things less awkward.' _This was sure to keep the dreadful claws of boredom away for a while.

Kagome caught the hint and grinned. Turning to Sango and Miroku she knew that they heard the unasked question as well.

"Sango? Miroku? What do you guys think?"

The demon slayer smiled at how ecstatic Shippo looked. Not only had he met another of his kind, but apparently this one carried a reputation. "I don't mind. Certainly we could use more help." She gave tentative smile to their new ally.

Miroku likewise was glad to add the strength of this demon to their forces. Though the demon had not specified if he would help them in their battles or not, at least he wasn't another enemy! "The more the merrier!" Kurama was caught off guard at the cheerfulness and the slight bow the monk offered and acknowledged him with a polite nod. Bowing was not widely practiced in the demon world.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmph. You'd better not get in the way." Inuyasha finally (albeit reluctantly also) lowered and sheathed his weapon. He'd go along with this, if only for Kagome's sake.

"Well then, it's settled! Welcome to the group Youko Kurama!" Shippo, if it was even possible, was even happier than he was a second ago.

"Just Kurama is fine."

* * *

~o~o~o~

Well, there you have it. I really wasn't satisfied with the ending, even though I knew what I wanted to happen. The way this chapter came out bothered me but I didn't want to wait any longer. I hope the next one will be better...yeah.

As always, reviews are great and constructive criticism is welcome. ^_^

-J


	5. Chapter 5: Like to Play

Hey everyone~ wow it's been a while huh? Sorry about that. Darn, I promised myself I would update regularly too...guess that's out the window. Well anyways, the amount of favorites and alerts this story is getting is very encouraging (though they aren't reviews, but hey, I'll take what I can get) so thank you, readers, for all the support!

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Like to Play

* * *

The sun was low in the sky as the strange group made its way to the hill overlooking the small village by the magical well. The hot summer air seemed to stick to everything and strange chirping and buzzing noises were a constant orchestra in the background.

"This is where we usually meet before heading out again. Kind of like a recharging station after fighting." Kagome explained to their new companion. Only after she said it did she realize how strange it must have sounded to the demon. _'Ah crap, modern day phrases make no sense five hundred years in the past!' _Just as she was about to explain what, exactly, 'recharge' meant, she heard a soft chuckle close to her ear. Kurama, at some point, had casually leaned closer and was hovering over her shoulder.

Contrary to popular belief, humans didn't smell that bad. At least, according to the fox they didn't; he'd smelled _much _worse. The six companions and guest had left the clearing at a human walking pace, which was what was normal for them, but aggravatingly slow for Kurama. _'Why can't they return to the village as fast as they got here?' _The youko was quickly becoming agitated and decided to ease it by satisfying some of his curiosities. This is what led to the present situation and Kagome's unfortunate (or maybe fortunate) discomfort.

"Hmm, so this is home base?" The fox watched as the girl's cheeks flushed, now matching the brilliant summer sunset. Of course, the youko was merely playing with the human and also testing out a known part of human culture. Personal space. Humans were very particular about this unsaid rule and the fox demon found it a great source of entertainment.

Kagome had just assumed the fox was leaning in to get a better look, which was what Kurama knew she would think. The experienced fox placed his body closer to the human girl _just so _and said his reply so that his breath would blow softly in her ear. It got the desired affect as Kagome squeaked and her cheeks colored. It seemed like females were the same no matter what dimension. _'Poor girl. I'd better stop before the jealous pup decides to pick a fight.' _ In his peripheral vision he could see Inuyasha stewing next to the monk, who was trying to hold him back. In the little time he'd been with the group, the fox had made general classifications of each member's personalities and connections to one another based on what he observed. Kagome, like his initial assumption, was somewhat of a motherly figure, but only to the fox kit. He found that a bit strange, but Shippo was young enough that it didn't make much of a difference whether his provider was human or demon. _'That's going to change later on though.' _

From what he could tell, Inuyasha was the strongest of the group, being a half-demon, and he had somewhat of a guardian- like role. He cared for Kagome, that much was evident, but the fox didn't know enough about human world culture to tell if it was intimate or just protective. Maybe both. Kagome also cared for Inuyasha, and again he would observe these strange emotions that humans express so freely. The monk, Miroku, was silly at times but also held wisdom. He seemed controlled in his actions, until the slayer, Sango, saw fit to slap the man across the face when they left the woods. Kurama was confused by this; weren't they comrades?

That was when Kurama became interested in the 'personal space' custom. Demons simply didn't have a concept like that, because a) getting too close to _anything _could mean certain death and b) most were solitary creatures anyways and kept to their own. The only exception was mutual trust between both parties, which was rare, or mindless lower level demons. Everything was more about power and superiority and looks can be deceiving. A makai resident would make damn sure he could kill the female if necessary before laying a forceful hand on her. Or else. It seemed humans had different rules regarding physical proximity. Interesting. Or maybe Sango was stronger than Miroku? It would explain why he let her hit him.

This also brought up another issue. Kurama, although he'd been to the human world before, really didn't know much about the Ningenkai or its inhabitants. The information in makai was too full of stereotypes and prejudice to be of any use and the last time he was here the fox had business matters to attend to. _'Hmm, now that I think about it, _that_ matter still hasn't been settled…better fix that soon.'_

"Oh, Inuyasha, by the way…" he said, drawing the half-demon's attention and quickly stepping away from the blushing girl, "That sword of yours. I am curious as to how it came to be in your possession."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and hesitated before answering. "It was my old man's. I went through hell, literally, to get it and it chose me as its new master." '_Well' _thought Inuyasha, _'Kagome pulled it out, but why go into detail?_' "What, you know something about it?" he challenged. _'The last thing I need is _another_ annoying demon after my sword!' _

"No, no, just wondering is all. It's a very unique blade." Kurama let his eyes linger on the old sword a bit longer before shifting his gaze to the bright summer sky. _'Inutaisho, I never thought that you would be one to fall in love with a human, but here is living proof. The fact that your son is here with your fang can only mean that you didn't listen to my warning after all…I would've liked to see you again.' _He stopped his train of thought once again, before they became too depressing and spun around abruptly, facing Shippo with a knowing smile.

"Kit, you've wanted to ask me something for a while now. Don't hold back."

Shippo looked mildly embarrassed before he gathered his wits and looked up at the silver demon with a serious expression on his young face. Kurama raised a brow, waiting for whatever was to come. He didn't expect the stern frown to suddenly melt away, replaced by an almost smug grin. In true kitsune nature, the young demon wore a 'Hah! Fooled ya!' face and took off down the hill toward the little settlement. Kurama blinked. Twice. Well then.

He knew a challenge when he saw one. In a flash he was gone, startling everyone, and before Inuyasha could let out a curse at the confusing ways of foxes the infamous bandit had already caught up to and passed the playful kit.

"Psh, let them go. Don't know anyone in their right mind who'd want to play tag in this heat." Inuyasha grumbled when he saw Sango make to go after them on Kirara.

~-*X*-~

_Drop a pebble in the water: in a minute you forget,  
But there's little waves a-flowing and there's ripples circling yet,  
And those little waves a-flowing to a great big wave have grown,  
You've disturbed a mighty river just by dropping in a stone._

_- James W. Foley_

~-*X*-~ ~-*X*-~

"Tell me, kit, why did you challenge me?" Kurama looked down at the little demon huffing and puffing by his feet. The two had stopped by a narrow stream that ran by the edge of the little human village, the older one casually leaning against a tree, not a hair out of place.

"Well…you seemed…annoyed," Shippo got out between breaths, "by our slow pace." He stood straight now, having caught his breath, and tilted his head back to meet gold eyes. "I just thought things might be more fun if we made a game out of it. But now we have to wait for the others…" Shippo ended up staring at his feet as he finished his explanation. Though he knew the powerful demon wasn't an enemy he couldn't match his gaze for very long before his knees would start trembling. Even smiling like he was now, the youko maintained a strong, intimidating, aura.

With the others, even though he was still a child by demon standards, in actual years he was older than most of the group. Maybe not older than Kirara and he wasn't sure how old Inuyasha was…but still. Just that knowledge comforted his bruised pride whenever the humans babied him. But now he was standing before a true elder of his race –scratch the fact that this one was also _legendary– _and probably even many times older than his own father had been; though he sure didn't _look _it, the ageless wisdom made itself known each time their eyes met. He suddenly felt childish, more than usual, at his antics.

"Do not hang your head, kit. Ever has it been the nature of our kind to be prankish and sly. Indeed, you are far more perceptive than you let on. That's a good trait to have, you know." Here the youko paused as if remembering some distant incident, "I can't count how many times my life has been spared by simply noticing things others would not."

"Well, _yeah_, I mean, you wouldn't _be _the King of Thieves if you never paid attention! How can you steal things if you can't find them first?" Shippo was heartened by the praise, letting his words grow bolder and nearly forgetting who he was talking to. But he needn't have worried.

"True! True, young one! Perhaps I should teach you a few tricks myself? I have a feeling you'd make a great thief!" Kurama laughed. Shippo now looked directly into Kurama's eyes, noticing a change and decided, no, not so scary after all.

"Well, you know, if you ever needed a partner…I might be willing to let you in on my share." There was a pause before laughter erupted again, the two voices ringing in the heavy summer air.

Being around such a young, spirited, kitsune was bringing out a playfulness in him that Kurama thought he'd lost. Sure, he still took pleasure in finding rather creative ways to slay his opponents, and his games were all rigged, but this innocent kind of joy, laughing and smiling simply because you felt like it; he hadn't done that since he was a kit! _'Maybe this is a sign that I should lighten up a bit. After all, sometimes being too serious can blind one to simple solutions. I should be sure to thank Shippo one day, for making me remember, though I'm sure he doesn't even know what he's done.' _

He was sure that he would always be inherently serious and cynical, what with the environment he lived in, but he was also sure that this memory, chasing a kit down a hill and sharing laughter, would forever serve as a reminder that demons may not be so wicked after all. Deadly and dangerous? Absolutely. But evil? Not so much.

* * *

~o~o~o~

Alright, so the ending (and pretty much the whole second half) of this chapter turned out WAY differently than I planned. Don't worry, there's more interaction between Kagome and Kurama than any of the other characters. I just thought it would be kind of cute for the two foxes to have fun, and for Shippo to get over his hero worship. Hopefully I can get the plot rolling in the next chapter, and maybe even a fight scene.

Funny how it works -you have the whole layout of the story in your head and you think you know what each chapter is going to be about, until you actually sit down and get the words flowing. Then all the planning goes to hell. Well, that's the fun part I guess.

Reviews are awesome...really they are.

Until next time~

-Jen


End file.
